Haley's Hunger Games
by cherryheart108
Summary: Haley McAllen is a girl from district 4. She can Fish, gather, and is good with a knife. She never wanted to be in the Hunger Games, never thought she would since she lived in a career district, but no she can win the Hunger Games, or die trying.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up earlier then usual, of course, it's reaping day. I get up and stretch then grab my fishing pole. I'm from district 4, and we are the fishing district. I'm only 13 and though my district is a career district, I never trained for the Hunger Games. You see, my family was really poor from the beginning. Then a terrible poison soiled all the fish, so as you can guess us poor people went lower and lower. My mother was one of the first victims of the terrible fish. I was only about 5 then and my brother was 10.

I walk slowly out of my room trying not to wake father, Mathew, or Terry. Mathew is now 18, but he's not quite right. Mathew still acts about 12, my mother was the same but father loved her anyways. Terry on the other hand is 8. He was born a little bit before mother died.

From the room I was passing a young voice calls, "Haley!" I peak inside to see Terry rolled over in his bed. Laughing I walk over.

"What's up Terry?" I ask him.

"Why are you going fishing on this day?" he asks me in his little boy voice. I sigh, he always acts like this on reaping day, even when he was little.

"Well, we need more food; no one works on this day so I can sneak out to the big lake easy." I answer. There are rivers and such around our district inside the border for working days. Anyone over 10 is required to fish for the capitol. We can't keep our food so whenever I have a break I go out to a big hidden lake my friends and I found.

We fish there, yes, but because of the Hunger Games and tesserae I go and swim laps and jog around the lake to get stronger just in case I need to. If I actually won the games…my family would be rich and not have to live in the lower parts.

"Oh, okay Haley… sees you later." Terry rolls over and closes his eyes. He has about an hour before he has to wake up. I grab my fishing pole and walk outside. Even though we are poorest of the poor, we aren't as poor as the other districts. You hear things in my district about them especially in school. So we're better off than most districts.

My family was a large one, the McAllen's. Now it's just my father, John McAllen, Matthew McAllen, Terry McAllen, and me Haley McAllen. I go through a small hole in a gate that I will probably have to enlarge soon. At 13 I'm about 5'4 and I have light brown curls. My eyes are a deep green and I'm stronger than most would think. I can run long distances but not as much as others, my real strength is in my arms.

I get to the hidden lake and a girl with short, black hair sits on a rock fishing pole in the water. She turns to look at me, "Haley your late!" she exclaims. "I caught a really HUGE fish!" she exclaims. If you look at us people would think she was a regular young girl, but actually she was like Mathew. That's probably why I became friends with her. Looking at the fish she caught, it was actually quite small, but why ruins her happy mood on a day like this?

"Wow, great job Marlene! The Thompson legacy lives on!" Her family was really great at fishing, but then her mom died like mine did.

"Today seems like a bad day today Haley." She says to me.

I settle myself down and cast my line sitting back to wait. "What, don't think we'll catch anything today?" I ask Marlene.

"No, the Hunger Games." She says like it was obvious.

I nod, "Oh, right. Probably some girl will get called and a hundred others will volunteer."

Marlene just shakes her head, "No… I don't think so. Not this time." Then she looks at the water again dropping the conversation. She's like that, making these weird unexplainable predictions. When she decides to stop talking about it, you stop. That's just what I learned.

After an hour or so with fishing we'd caught a good amount of fish. Surprisingly they bite quickly so 20 minutes could get you 5 good fish. I put them into a net I made and start walking back. "Want to gather a bit?" I ask Marlene and she nods. We gather some edible plants and even pick a few blackberries. We split what we got and I smile at Marlene, "Now remember to cook it all the way and I can bring you back some soup or flour if I get some out of this tonight."

Marlene nods as if she knows it wouldn't happen and walks off. I frown but shake the weird feeling and walk back home. My father waits for me by the door, "Haley you're late. Terry and Matthew are already waiting so hurry up and get dressed so we can meet them."

I nod and hurry to my room where I change into a bright shimmering blue dress to enlighten my green eyes. It also goes along well with my brown hair. I tie a white ribbon around the back and put matching shoes on. It's an old outfit but I love it since it was my mothers when she was my age. I hurry down the stairs and walk with my father. He's a tall man with my light brown hair and he has blue eyes. My mom had blond hair and it was curly like mine, she also had green eyes. Or… at least that's what I'm told.

I head over to the 13 year old section and stand next to Marlene. I don't listen as the mayor lists the long list of victors from district. Then, Clary, our escort comes up. "Happy Hunger Games and May the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" I say it the same time she does under my breath.

"Ladies first!' she chirps. It seems her hair is natural being blonde and straight. It's incredibly long and straight. Her skin seems to shimmer in the sunlight and her face seems pointy, especially her nose. "Marlene Thompson!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I don't own Hunger Games you all know that silly little taco's. Yep epictastical story right here so enjoy xD**

I look at my friend my face a bit calm, naturally people would start running up to volunteer, but for some reason no one does. All the richer kids stare at her smirking and it hits me, they _want_ her to go into the Hunger Games. Because she's different and they think she's…what…not good enough for this district.

Marlene just smiles a bit at me, she knew this would happen. She told me this morning I just hadn't paid any attention to it. Marlene starts walking up there but I grab her and push her back. "I volunteer!" I run up to the stage quickly.

Clary smiles, "Oh goody and you are?"

"Haley McAllen." I answer trying to act ecstatic. All the girls glare up at me for ruining their chances of getting rid of Marlene. I couldn't let her die in the Hunger Games; she really wouldn't have a chance. Well… no more than I would.

"Now the boy's!" Clary draws a name out. "Henry-"

"I volunteer!" I hear a voice yell out from the 14 year old boys before the lady could even finish. A young looking guy runs up to the stage. "I'm Jacob Canto!" he exclaims. I've seen this boy around before at school. He's tall with dark brown hair and dark eyes. He's not huge like a lot of the boys but he definitely has muscles and is already pretty tall. I know he's from a high family but not much about him except he's all the girls around me want to talk about even at 13 and 14.

We shake hands and the mayor reads the Treaty of Treason. I don't listen though and soon we are led to the Justice building. Matthew comes in first to the little room I was in and picks me up in a hug. I smile at his blond curls patting his back, "It's alright Matthew." He sits me back down and Terry comes to sit in my lap head against me.

"I don't want you to go Haley." He says to me his face sad.

"Hey you just keep rooting for me okay?" He nods and my father stands off to the side.

"Alright guys you wait for me outside." He says. Matthew takes Terry's hand and they walk out. My father sits by me. "Haley… you know your aunt died in these games and that I never wanted any of you to have to suffer the same way she did."

I sigh, "But I had to help Marlene!" I exclaim and he just nods and hugs me a bit.

"Almost forgot." He says taking something out of his pocket. It's a necklace with a jade bead on the end. "This was your mothers. She says she found it buried in some old box one day and thought it looked pretty. I think you should take it as your token." My father puts it around my neck and I hug him again.

"Thank you it's beautiful." I say and the peacekeepers tell him he has to go. Marlene comes in next.

"I'll cook that fish right, I promise." Is the first thing she says. I hug her and we stand like that for a while before she has to go as well. We go from the justice building to the train station and cameras swarm us. I was glad I didn't cry in the justice building. Jacob waves to people and I force a smile at them.

I was starting to feel claustrophobic when we finally got on the train. I've never been on a train before but it was spectacular. When the train starts moving I look out the window and stare a bit in surprise at the speed we're going. I turn away so I don't get sick. Clary leads me to my room and tells me to come out for dinner in an hour.

The first thing I do is take a warm shower. The water we have is always cold, no matter how rich you are, with the exception of victors I guess. It feels nice to stand there under the warm faucet for a while before I come out. I put on a pair of pants and a loose fitting red shirt. I hadn't taken my necklace off so I fix it a bit so it fits properly.

When I go out for supper I'm the first there besides Clary. I sit down and wait for Jacob. He comes and sits next to me. "Hey." He says flashing a grin at me.

"Uh…hi." I say looking down at my empty plate. Two more people come in and sit in front of us. Looking up I realize it's the two victors that will be training us. I hadn't been looking during the reaping but I knew who they were. It's been a while since we had some victors so these are the only ones left.

The lady who was tall and seemed pretty strong at about 21 I guessed was Trinity Smoke. The big, buff man probably more around 30 was Flint Jackson. I didn't like the look of them much, but that's probably because they seemed snooty. Or at least Trinity did.

No one talks and when the food comes out I stare in surprise. No one, not even Jacob I don't think, had ever seen this much food in one place. I take a roll, soup, some chicken, and some rice for a start. After everyone had eaten a bit Flint is the first to speak, "Let's get down to business you two. I want to know what your good at."

Jacob and I look up, he speaks first, and "I'm strong and can run. I can use spears but my best weapon would be a sword." He says as though we had already planned it all out.

Trinity and Flint nod then look at me. I tense a bit, "Well… I can swim." I say hesitantly.

"So, anything else?" Trinity asks. That gets me going a bit and I want to show off.

I think a bit at what I'm good at, "I'm not the fastest runner but I am stronger in my arms. I can throw a knife with good aim and I know what kind of fish is edible and easier to catch. I can make a fishing rod in less than 5 minutes as well as a good, sturdy net. I know which kinds of plants are edible and inedible as well." Well I was exaggerating a bit but who doesn't?

Trinity nods and Clary stands up, "Time for the replay of the reaping's!" she exclaims. We go to a room where it's dark and I sat on a couch, Jacob sat next to me. I moved to the far side of the couch to watch the replay.

The tributes from district 1 are big and look lethal. I see myself and Marlene who looks paler than I remember when she's called. From district 2 there's another big looking boy and the girl looks kinder then district 1 but, they are the careers. From district 5 I notice a young girl maybe 12 but otherwise it seems this years tributes are all about 14 or 15. That excludes District 5 girl and me of course. When it was over I hurried to my room. I didn't like the look of the other careers, I was supposed to be one but I know they would never accept someone as small as me into their group. Besides, I don't even want to be with them…do I? These thoughts run through my mind I don't notice someone open my door.

Finally I look up to see Jacob. "You look tense, Haley." He comments walking in.

I shrug, "Rich food, not settling well." I move away a bit as Jacob sits next to me.

"Hey you volunteered for this right? Watch you'll win and I'll be like the first to die!" He exclaims with a laugh. He then gets up and turns to me, "You know every girl in their right mind is fawning over me." He says it like a fact.

"Maybe I'm not in my right mind." I snap a bit at him. Jacob shrugs and walks out.

"Well, good luck." He says before shutting my door. I fall back on my bed and fall asleep quicker than I thought I would.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do know I'm posting these fast but it is because I already have them written but I'm not done with it completely. It won't always be like this. Reviews would be great I do like criticism but please let it be constructive criticism. Thanks!**

I woke up the next day to Clary knocking on my door to come to breakfast. I got up and brushed out my curls then put on a white dress that hung a bit passed my knees. It was soft and comfortable. I went out to the table and slid into my seat being the last one there. Everyone was already eating so I sipped my orange juice and started eating some nice, warm, eggs.

"We'll arrive at the capitol today. Smile, wave, and then you'll get prepared for the chariots."

"Don't fight your stylists; just let them do what they want." I nod but Jacob looks a bit concerned.

I laugh at him, "What scared of a bit of make-up?" I ask. I was getting more comfortable with these people.

He rolls his eyes at me, "Sure make-up." He mutters then starts eating again. I stand as we pull into the capitol and look out the window with a look of surprise. The buildings were… well everything seemed just like a big rainbow. People pointed and gawked at us.

I really wanted to run and take cover in my room from everyone staring but I just waved and smiled at them. Jacob on the other hand looked a bit bored at them and even yawned. Soon we pulled into the station and were in the hands of our stylists.

I sat in a chair with my robe on waiting for my stylist to come in. I've been in the Remake Center with my prep team while they ripped the hair out of my skin. A young lady comes into the room. She's a bit taller than me with obviously died pink hair done in a bunch but she seems normal other then that really.

"Hello, I'm Tart nice to meet you!" her name was…Tart. Well that isn't weird.

"Hi." I say simply.

She beckons me to stand the carefully removes my robe. "Now let me have a look at you." She says walking around me a few times. "The prep team did a good job." She comments. Handing back my robe she grins. "Come on, let's have lunch." Alright, I like this lady.

We sit down on cushy chairs and as a chicken meal come up and we start to eat. "So your outfit this year should be something…different." She says. "Let's see…fishing…"

"Am I going to be covered in seaweed or…an aquarium?" I ask her and thankfully she shakes her head.

"I want something to represent where the fish are, the water." Tart smiles, "And I have the perfect idea."

An hour or so later I'm standing on a chariot with Jacob. I'm dressed and a light blue dress like I was wearing on the reaping day. Tart says this is what inspired her design. My dress is a light blue and is ruffled all the way to my knees from my chest. It has white and a bit of green underneath to represent the rivers and lakes. Jacob was in a shimmering Blue tuxedo and pants the gleam like water does in sunlight. At least it wasn't an aquarium.

The girl from district one keeps turning around in her gemstone dress watching Jacob and I but turns back as their chariot starts going out to the crowd. I hear cheering and our chariot goes out as well. People started cheering and whistling at our dresses so I put on a dazzling smile and waved to them even caught tulips someone tossed at me. When we stop I got a closer look at them to see they'd been colored blue like the color of our outfits.

As we got into the training center my prep team congratulated me. Sugar, Sweet, and Spice were their names. Apparently they were siblings but all I could figure was that everyone here had the strangest names ever. Sugar had sparkles over her body and bright pink hair. Sweet was a bright green like an apple. Spice had black flecks on her body and cat ears and whiskers.

I was escorted with Jacob and Clary into an elevator. We pushed the number 4 and shot up so quickly it was like we didn't move and I gripped the railing inside deciding I didn't like these elevators much. I heard Trinity and Flint were off trying to get some sponsors before the games started. I went to my quarters and changed out of my dress then took a shower. I pressed a random button and was showered in a jasmine smelling scent that I liked. After my shower I put on a long, wavy, white skirt and pink blouse.

I go out to dinner and everyone watches me expectantly when I sit down. "Is something wrong?" I venture.

"You won over the crowd." Trinity exclaims clapping her hands together.

"Oh, well great." I said with a shrug starting to eat.

We eat for a while before Flint speaks. "Tomorrow you start training. Try not to show off to much and learn things you don't already know." He says looking expectantly at both of us. "You can show off a bit, but also try to make allies, like the careers." Jacob nods enthusiastically but I just shrug and leave the room without another word.


End file.
